Eientei's last defense
by Joe4evr
Summary: Eientei's under attack, it's up to Reisen to use any means necessary to repel the intruders.
1. Eientei's last defense

_A friend of mine made a random comment once when he played Imperishable Night, this spawned from that one comment._**

* * *

**

**Eientei's last defense.**

It was a rough night in Eientei; the defenses were on full alert. Wave after wave of enemies surrounded them, but the intruders shot down any resistance they encountered. Even Tewi Inaba, the leader of Eientei's rabbit forces, was defeated quickly and without consideration.

* * *

"_So they've come this far."_

"_It appears so, master."_

"_See to it that they don't get further than this."_

"_Yes, master."_

* * *

The intruders were a certain duo, Reimu Hakurei, the well-known shrine maiden, and Yukari Yakumo, the youkai of the border.

"You two won't go any further!"

Reisen Udongein Inaba, the moon rabbit of Eientei, appeared before the intruders, spreading her arms to emphasize her point. "My master Eirin ordered me to stop you, so I will."

Reimu just treated it as an empty threat, "Let's get her, Yukari." She said in a not-really-caring tone.

Reisen smiled evilly at that and thought _"That would be a grave mistake."_ She bent her ring- and little fingers stuck her hands out in front of her. "Eat bullets!"

The two intruders were almost instantly surrounded by bullets from all sides. After barely managing to dodge them through the narrow gaps and shooting back at the enemy, Reimu remarked "Bullets? They look more like suppositories."

Reisen clenched her fists at that, her face reddening with anger. "You… you… You DARE calling me SUPPOSITORY?!" Her eyes shot open, looking straight at the miko and youkai. Her eyes were always red, but now they were literally glowing. One would think because of her anger, which was partly true, but it was mostly because that's her special power.

Reisen's voice turned really sinister now "You'll pay for that!"

Reimu and Yukari were unable to move because of the hypnotizing effect of Reisen's lunacy-inducing eyes. Soon they were surrounded by Reisen's clones that were holding them still and were hurting surprisingly much for a set of illusions. Both the maiden and youkai couldn't resist to the abuse they were getting from them.

"Suppository…" Reisen's voice was still sinister. "…how about you get some YOURSELF?!"

_(Scene missing)_

When it was all over, Reimu and Yukari were on the ground, feeling horrible. Yukari had her face cupped in her hands and Reimu had her hands on her abdomen. Reisen in the mean time lit a cigarette and took quite a deep sip before blowing the smoke out.

"Ahh... so relaxing."

**The end.**

* * *

_Next up, Omake chapter._


	2. Omake

**Omake: The other teams.**

1: Magic Team.

"Wow. Good thing we followed Reimu, she cleared the way for us." Marisa, the witch of the forest said with a smile on her face.

"Even so, I have a bad feeling about this." Alice, the master of dolls replied with a little concern.

Suddenly they heard a voice, "Excuse me." Reisen came up in front of them, her voice calmer than before. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We're here investigating this freaky moon incident." Marisa answered.

"Then I suggest you leave this place, unless you want to end up like your friends who were here earlier." Reisen threatened. "If you want, I can ruin you two for marriage as well."

Upon hearing this, Alice immediately grabbed Marisa with tears welling up in her eyes. "Marisa, let's go back now."

"What? We can't give up after-"

"I'm not letting you risk your chastity." Alice said.

"I see." Marisa replied, making Alice look at her face. Marisa smiled "If it's Alice, then we're going back." The witch turned her broom around with the doll master sitting on it behind her and flew back home to the Forest of Magic.

2: Scarlet Team.

"This place sure is big. And empty." Remilia Scarlet said.

"It sure is, my Lady." Sakuya replied. "Though, let's not forget the shrine maiden went in here ahead of us."

"Indeed." The vampire acknowledged. "Ah! Sakuya, enemy."

"Ah, looks like you caught on to me." Reisen started. "I presume you have business with my master, as did the others that intruded tonight."

"You got that right. Time manipulation is MY shtick." The maid answered.

"In that case," Reisen pointed her gun-shaped hands towards the third pair of intruders this night "I'm afraid I'll have to stop you."

Once again, bullets were fired from everywhere, prompting the vampire and maid to dodge them.

"You appear to underestimate the Scarlet Devil Mansion household." Remilia said. "By the way, what an odd shape of bullets. They look like those things from the medicine cabinet. Sakuya, what are those called again?"

"Oh, you mean suppositories, my Lady?" Sakuya answered. "I must admit, they do share a resemblance."

"Oh yeah?" Reisen was about to snap again "Well, those look PADDED!" she yelled, pointing at the maid's infamous bust.

Instantly, a column of knives appeared before the rabbit and before she could twitch, they flew into Reisen's body, leaving her to fall down, bleeding from the knife wounds.

"2 things:" Sakuya started in a very angry voice. "Never steal my shtick and never, EVER insult my all-natural bust line. Let's go, my Lady." The maid and vampire flew further into the mansion, leaving Reisen on the ground to die from blood loss.

3: Ghost Team.

"Ara, ara~ I smell something edible." Yuyuko, the ever hungry ghost said.

"Please stay with me; it's dangerous if you go ahead without me, my Lady." Youmu, Yuyuko's personal guard and gardener said.

"Ah, look there on the ground, it's that rabbit." The ghost pointed after sniffing a bit.

"Ugh…………" Reisen moved her arm just barely, though she also had trouble breathing due to all the wounds.

"AH! Looks like it isn't quite dead." Yuyuko perceived. "That's no good. I can't eat it if it's still alive. Youmu, would you please properly kill and prepare it?"

"Lady Yuyuko!"

"Oh, I've never eaten rabbit before. I wonder what it tastes like…"

Reisen was already definitely sure her life was over, but upon knowing what would happen to her corpse, she wished she never heard that.

**Omake end.**


End file.
